


PBG moves

by Tjmax15



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjmax15/pseuds/Tjmax15
Summary: PBG has to tell Hana that he has to move.





	

I took a couple deep breaths and continued to hear Hana playing, her short, pink hair shimmering in the sun as she tries to balance her dominoes one after another. She’s so happy. Why did I have to ruin it? I didn’t have a choice though. If I wait, it’ll just make everything worse.  
“Hey! You going to help me, or are you going to keep staring off to space?” she said, snapping me out of my thought.  
“Oh, um, yeah. What are you trying to do?” I asked  
“Weren’t you listening?”  
“I told you, I’m… Spacy.”  
“Oookay, whatever that means. I’m trying to make a spiral of dominoes.”  
“Oh, okay, I can help.”  
She continued her talking as my thoughts continued to spiral. I need to tell her. She’ll never forgive me if I don’t tell her now. I can’t live with her mad at me. I can’t leave with her mad at me.  
“Um, Hana, I” My voice started to quiver a little. I was hoping Hana didn’t notice. “I -I have to tell you something.”  
“Mm-hm, what’s up?” She said still mostly focused on her dominoes.  
“My, uh, my dad got a promotion.”  
“Oh, that’s great. What’s he doing?”  
“He’s going to become a professor in Higanbana University.”  
She stopped for a second, as if to form a thought, then seemed to have lost it and continued to focus on her task. “Higanbana? That’s a 2 hour ride from here, and that's when it’s on train; it’s even longer driving. Is he really going to spend four hours a day just getting there and back?”  
I breathed in. “No.”  
“Oh, so, he’s not taking the job?”  
“No.”  
“Then, w -what are you guys going to do?” her attention was now fulling onto me. She barely touched the dominoes.  
“Hana.” I felt my tears sliding down and my voice quivering. “We have to move to Higanbana.”  
Hana just stared at me for a second, but it seemed like an eternity. Once she finally internalized what I had said, she ran towards me, her eyes watering, and gave me a huge hug. She was gasping, snorting, I could feel her tears running down my grey T-shirt. I didn’t mind though. We just stood there. Quiet. Crying. In each other’s arms. I didn’t want to move. I didn’t want time to go forward. All I wanted was to let Hana cry in my arms. But I knew that couldn’t happen. I knew she’d eventually stop; I knew I’d have to let her go; I knew I’d have to leave... but I didn’t want to.  
“Please, please don’t leave me. You’re my best friend. You’re the only one I trust. I don’t think I’ll survive without you here.” Hana said while wiping her tears away.  
“I know. I want to stay. You’re my only friend. But I don’t really have a choice.”  
Hana and I weren’t crying anymore, but we were still in each other’s arms. Her head pinned against my chest, and my head nuzzled over hers. We just stood there. Hoping time would stop so we could stay together, but things don’t work that way. It never seems to work that way.  
There had to be someway, anyway… suddenly, I had an idea. Maybe I couldn’t stay, but I could leave something here for Hana so it’s like some part of me is here.  
“Hey Hana” I said, I didn’t want to stop the moment, but this felt important.  
“Yeah?” she said looking up at me with her big, ocean blue eyes.  
“I have a present for you” I raced upstairs to my room. Grabbed a small, long, gold painted box, and ran back down. “Here. I was going to give it to you along with a game, but you don’t have the console, so it would be pointless to give you the game right now. But you should definitely play it. The gift would make a lot more sense.”  
Hana opened the box and took out a royal blue feather.   
“Oh my gosh. Thank you PBG. It’s beautiful, even if I don’t completely understand the whole meaning.” She started to tear up a little again, but took a deep breath, seemingly to help her collect herself. “I -I love it.” She put the feather back in the box and wrapped her arms around me once again. “You have to promise me you’ll never forget me while you’re gone”  
“I don’t think that’s even possible…. Will you still remember me?”  
She stopped and looked up at me. “PeanutButterGamer! I promise, if I ever forget you, even for a second, I’ll write ‘PBG’ in my journal at least 15 times.” We both laughed and she continued her hugging.  
I whispered under my breath, “I could never forget the girl I love”  
“What? I couldn’t hear you.” she said with her head still glued to my chest.  
“I, uh, said… I... I love how determined you are to remember me.” I said in a panic “It’s kind of adorable.”  
“Well, DUH! I’ll do anything to remember you. You’re my best friend.”  
“Yeah. Best… Friends”  
We stood there for what seemed like hours, hugging, crying, and hoping that the future will be bright. Even if we won’t live in the same area, hopefully we’ll somehow end up in each other’s lives in the end.


End file.
